30 Passion Challenge
by Blueteam101
Summary: A series of one-shots based off the 30 Passion Challenge. First challenge: Anonymity, or, "Taken by the Faceless Stranger." Rukia was a young woman with a recently deceased grandmother who left her a house. The house belonged to her, the land and everything in it. Even the dog her grandmother owned. Or, at least she thought it was a dog. Ichiruki Rated M Adult Content
1. Be My Mate

**I started this a long time ago and I have a couple of one-shots done already. It's the 30 Passion challenge which I am doing for Ichigo and Rukia. **

**This is not beta-ed so there are mistakes and feel free to pinpoint them. I don't want to bother my current beta with silly little smutty one-shots. I need the practice anyways. **

**This challenge is Anonymity, or, "Taken by the Faceless Stranger."**

**Don't worry I won't stray away from A Glass Orb.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Be My Mate**_

_**By Blueteam101**_

Kuchiki Rukia was a young and lively girl. Barely in her seventeen year, she was considered naïve to the adult world. Many thought they could trick her, make her believe in false declaration to control her. Nevertheless, they did not know who she was beyond her youthful exterior.

So when she met Kurosaki Ichigo, she knew right away what her fate was going to be from then on.

It had all started with a house that her grandmother left for her–a grandmother she only met three times in her life. Rukia knew that when her grandmother left her the house–no, more like a mansion–under her name, her grandmother's lawyers would recommend she sold the house to make some little profit.

After all, what would a petit, seventeen girl do with such a large house?

It seemed the most reasonable thing to do, she thought about it many times and even decided to sell it until she actually saw it.

She couldn't.

Oh no, Rukia knew beyond the dirty ceiling, chipping paint, creaking floorboard, and sensitive steps which she feared would give away under the slightest weight that this house had potential…she hoped.

After many arguments with those lawyers and threats of throwing a lawsuit in _their _faces–even when she had no money to back it up–they finally left her alone. Rukia did not move in right away. No, as a senior in high school she was far too busy with her last couple of weeks of school. She also needed to move out of her old apartment, the one where she was going to be kicked out anyways because of some roommate issues.

She happened to not like being woken up in the middle of the night because of her roommate's alcoholic boyfriend.

Past those problems, she was pretty happy with her life at the moment. Thanks to her all of her hard work, she gotten plenty of scholarships that would cover more than eighty percent of her college's finance. She would get a loan for the rest, work part-time near her college, and all that was left was where to live.

While it was regretful to hear that her grandmother died alone, and she couldn't go to the funeral, Rukia couldn't believe the luck she had. Because of her grandmother, she now had a place to live while she went to college for the next 4 to 6 years of her life.

She could go after a master degree with ease.

Fortunately, her grandmother was kind enough to leave some money as well and with the money her recently deceased father left her, Rukia realized she could repair the house fully in a breeze and still have enough money left to last at least six month if wisely spent.

It had been officially a month since she discovered she now owned a home and standing in front of the gate to her new home was sensational. The house, large and overpowering, had a soothing pull to it. It was coated in a light sandy paint that was chipping off on certain areas. Shutters were dull blue and stained with age. Windows covered in dirt and dust. The front yard was covered in plants: rose bushes, large trees filled with dove like blossoms, winding vines, curious bluebells, trembling lilacs, and so many more flowers she couldn't name.

Vaguely, she wondered how this house used to look like in its prime.

Rukia pushed the gate open and winced when it made a groan. Stepping inside the property itself, she was careful and cautious for some unknown reason. She had her luggage in one hand and mused if there was any furniture inside since what she was carrying was all she owned. That and a box of some pitiful amount of books she had on top of her suitcase.

The sound her luggage made when it rolled over a cracked scared her as she walked to her new home. It was intimidating knowing this home is extremely large and she was going to live here alone. She didn't want to deal with roommates again, she lived better alone anyways. Puffing out her chest and straightening her shoulders, Rukia walked forwards determined to not let a lone house scare her away.

The pathway she was on that led to the front door was direct and sturdy, made of pebbles and sand. The porch was made out of wood, dark and inviting if it wasn't for the floor that was rotting on certain places.

The steps led to the front door protest under her weight, but didn't give out considering how light she was. She stared at the large doors in front of her: a double door made by fine costly wood and even when it was filthy, it gleamed proudly in the afternoon sun. There was a door knocker, bronze color and shaped of a wolf, a button to the left to ring the door bell and then there was the door knob itself, coiled and masculine unlike the door knocker.

Rukia pulled out the house key from her dress pocket and felt the mass of it in her small hand. The skeleton key they gave her was fancy, not at all normal as she thought it would be. No, it curved and twisted; handle shaped as an orchid and bared winded teeth. She, then, decided one of the first changes she was going to make was to have the brass knocker match her house key.

With her eyes closed, Rukia felt the lure of the house again. She felt the enchanting appeal that was hidden under layers of dirt, dust, and so forth. Pushing the key into the door knob, twisting her hand and unlocking the door, she heard silence.

Pure silence.

Cracking one eye open, she turned the knob, listened to the "thunk" it made and shoved it open. The afternoon light was the only light in the abandon home, shadows played on the walls, ghost furniture lay still and shy floors covered in grime.

The room she had entered was large. Columns supported the grand room as she stepped onto a maroon rug that stretched down to another unexplored room. It was furnished which surprised her when it shouldn't. Her grandmother left her the house to which she should assume with everything in it. The furnitures were antique and vintage looking, dark tones of colors which were rich but not to her liking. She preferred lighter colors, more smoothing like pastels and whites.

Overall, she was amazed at the house. Never once was she allowed to enter her grandmother home when she visited. She was only allowed in the lush garden where there were fountains, a gazebo, a small bridge, and archways between large bushes. There were always animals in her grandmother's garden and she always enjoyed seeing the rogue rabbits.

However, if she recalled the last time she was here, she was fifteen she believed, her grandmother recently brought a large dog under her care and was caring for a boy slightly older than her.

Rukia briefly wondered if the dog was still here.

"Pooch?" She called out, not remembering his name and assuming the dog would appear before her. She thought she was alone until there was a groan to her left which did not sound like a dog. There, on the long nimble and grand staircase stood a tall and broad man with vibrant eyes that were the color of heated amber.

Unsure what she should do, Rukia stood there staring at him as he did the same with her. Moments passed and it was the man that moved first. He kept himself in the shadows, avoiding the sunlight and had an arrogant smirked on his face. "You finally decided to come." He said in a deep voice, husky and mystery. "I was waiting for you."

"Yes, that's nice and all. But first, may I ask who you are?" Rukia quickly responded, stern and confidently. "This is private property, and you have no right to be here."

"I don't?" He said as he came closer. "I think I do."

"And where did you get a novice idea like that?" She remained firmly in place when he got too close to comfort, and as much as she wanted to back away from him her pride didn't let her. Then, there was something captivating about him. She wasn't sure if it was in his eyes or his voice. But there was that lure she felt, it tugged not at her heart, but at her soul as if she met him before. She felt as if her soul was commanding that she go to him. "Why are you here? What do you want?" She said softly, almost pleasantly to him.

The man with his smirk on his rouged face, his hair was a mixture of gold and ocher bronze locks. He was handsome, she noticed right away. A heavy square jaw, fine groove cut lines on his face, tousle of arousing hair and an appealing body that made her legs quiver and her face flush red.

"Why, for you to be my mate."

It was then and there, a shot rammed itself through her chest, through her heart. "Excuse me?" She choked out with her heart beating harshly.

"Did you not hear me?" He said her growled, "You're my mate and I been waiting for you."

"Ah, no."

This time he lost the smirk and looked confused, "You don't remember?" She perked an eyebrow and he groaned, "We met when a couple years ago. I asked you to me mine if you're not taken when we meet again, and you agreed to be my mate. Remember now?"

"Are you assuming I am not taken?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah."

He was a confident prick and that even annoyed her more, "How do you know?"

"I don't smell a masculine scent on you."

From the man in front of her she looked to the side and then back, confused and extremely cautious. "Well, thank you for that observation but, anyways, here's the door. Thank you for the… 'welcoming party' now if you please," She gestured the door and gave a fake smile that he obviously didn't fall for.

A deep chuckle left him and he grinned, "Even if you don't remember you're still the same, Rukia."

There was a twinkle in his eyes and Rukia did not know what this feeling was, but she knew she craved more of it. So, she did not protest when he touched her. She did not protest when he kissed her into oblivion. She did not protest when he undressed her. She did not protest when they both ended up on a bed, slamming the head-board against the wall. She did not even protest when he bit her with his fangs during the middle of her climax. And even now as she gasped and plead, she still wanted more.

Moaning as she felt his tongue on her neck, gliding from the base of her collar-bone to the curve of her ear. His hands were touching her in places where she never let a man touch her before, and she was willing to do whatever he wanted.

She was already aching between her thighs, her legs were a mess of weak muscles and she was completely naked. Exposed and vulnerable towards her conqueror and her heart thundered against her chest and her blood pumped though her veins.

She was pressed up against his chest, her hands on his bare thighs, touching the foreign land of man. He was not soft, he was coiling with muscles and had firm warm skin. "Who are you?" She asked, stuttering a bit when one of his hands grabbed her pert breast.

He didn't answer her, instead soothed the mark on her neck. His hand kneaded her breasts, her lively pink nipple until it was hard and needy while his other hand was on moving down her waist. Down to her hidden haven, a place that he had earlier became familiarized and intended to do so again.

"Not answering…" She moaned, not knowing what else to do. She was useless in his arms, nothing but warm and supple flesh in his arms, in the arms of a man that she did not know. "Then, what are you?" She asked, knowing that she had the right to at least know that. After all, she was the one being sexed up by this unknown man.

Lazily, the man chuckled and smirked against her neck. Saying nothing but gave her another kiss on the lips, "A wolf." He said, "I've been waiting for you, only you." He pushed them down on the bed, her on all fours and him directly above her. Large and daunting compared to her. "Destiny finally brought you to me again, Rukia."

Their hands intertwined as he pushed her legs further apart. He still took moments to stop and admired the woman under him. She was a beauty: skin as pale as the milky moon, short hair as black as onyx gems, lips as red as roses, a lithe body that was dainty and supple but firm and yielding. Then, it was her eyes that caught him in a web of mystery. Sapphire eyes with a tint of amethyst, eyes that gleam and sparkle in the sun light and glow and twinkle in the moon light.

He felt it, the tug in his chest when he first met her a two years ago. Sure, he lived in her home for about seven years, and that was because he was allowed to. Rukia's kind grandmother who once told him that everything he would need would be provided the moment he started to live in her home.

And, surprisingly, it was true.

Everything he thought he knew was turned upside down. With just one look, he knew that she, Miss Kuchiki Rukia, was the one being that every werewolf looked for in their lives. She was his mate. As a nomad werewolf, he was shunned from his pack after the death of his father because of his human blood through his mother.

He was pup when his father was murdered and he thought he would never have a home.

He grew up never wanting anything, but he knew he wanted her. She gave a sense of peace and he wanted to capture that feelings. Encase it and yet let it breathe and embrace his life.

Both his hands grabbed her hips as he positioned himself right at her entrance. He took a taste of her skin when he took a lengthy lick off her back. He breathed in her scent, took in the beats on her heart, the flow of her blood.

He belonged to her, capturing his heart without even lifting a finger.

"Accept me as your mate?" He asked and she growled at him, annoyed that he asked that once more.

"For the seventh time…yes!" She shouted, glancing over her shoulder at him, "I want you, wolfie."

He thrust into her, fully erected and pulsing. A hiss mixed with a whimper escaped her lips as he did, but she didn't deny him. She accepted him, pulled him closer to her and pushed her hips back to have him sheath all the way. He stretched her once virgin passage, his length thick and deep inside of her had her gasping and mewing.

Slowly he began to set a pace. Pulling back, letting her feel him as he slid away, and caressing her walls as he does before he rammed himself inside of her again. Her scent circulated inside his body, his veins, and he felt powerful.

He felt stronger, he felt powerful, and he felt vigorous as he pumped himself inside of her. Their hips moved in sync, a dance of love-making was created and only meant for them. Her body flow and move vigilantly under him, meeting his thrust with her own as she called for him. Even if she didn't know his name, she still called out to him.

His mind was getting lost in the sensation of her, he felt waves of pleasure hitting him repeatedly and felt tingles down his spine. When he felt her shuddered, he knew that she was close and he never wanted it to end. A cruse ringed out of his lips as he grabbed her waist, pulled her up against his chest. She sent rolls of delightful mind melting waves to him, gave him everything as she felt her energy drained.

The moment he released all that he had into her, he freed his lips from her tender neck and gave a low growled as he drove his essences into her sweet cannel. He hugged her close to his body, held her protectively as his eyes glowed gold with flashes of light blue.

He saw it in her eyes, she was tired and wilted slowly, and breathing hard as her hand gripped his hand. She whimpered as tears rimmed her bottom lids but still tried to speak to him. "I…still don't know your name," She said, feeling him nuzzling her neck affectionately.

He lay down next to her, made her face him and kissed her. Brought her plump lips to his, used his tongue and teeth to worry them. Making her eyes droop at the sensual rolls and tugs of their lips, bring her to oblivion.

"Ichigo. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia." At that, she whispered his name, finally knowing who her nameless lover was. "Stay with me, Rukia."

"Of course, you came with the house which belongs to me…so, you belong to me." She whispered and pulled him down for another kiss. "Please, love me one more time."

"Whatever your heart desires."

Now, some years later, they still live in the same home. It was fixed and brought back to life the day after she moved in. She just finished school and began to work as a chemical technician. He already had a job as a small business owner and unknowingly to him, she was about to bring a new family member into their home.

Who would have known in the rush of the afternoon sun, she would taken by a nameless stranger and never once strayed away from him.

* * *

**If this was enjoyable and if you guys want more (or prefer I stay focus on my A Glass Orb) please tell me so. I'm just writing** **these one-shots to practice even more on my writing. **

**So, please review. It's super easy and not all of the one-shots will be supernatural. **

**Thank you and...I guess I'll see you next month?**


	2. A Simple Need

**I am not going to lie, I'm really surprised I got 17 reviews. Like...what just happen? You guys alright?**

**Anyways, to those they criticized thank you for being so respectful. _Heero_, I completely understand how you feel because that was how I felt but I didn't know how to "fix" that issue. I won't lie, I rushed the first challenge because I really wasn't a fan of the challenge. **

**My beta told me it was fine to send him stuff, but I'm not going to because he got his own thing going on and I really don't want to bother him with silly little one-shots. **

**So, once again, this does not have a beta. Please, do point out where I have problems because I am practicing. **

**This is not an AU; takes place in the Bleach universe and takes place a bit after the Dome incident. This was written a year or so ago before I knew what happened in Bleach. I don't really do Bleach universe because I feel I do not write Ichigo and Rukia that well and in-character. I don't like to mess with Kubo's Ichigo and Rukia but here is one fic.**

**This is challenge 20: First Timers, or, "Yes! I'm Finally Getting Some!"**

**Oh, and this is dedicated to my Beta-er. Thank you, Insanity-Plus, for everything!**

* * *

_**A Simple Need**_

_**By Blueteam101**_

Ichigo sat in the corner of the infirmity, he was quiet and thoughtful. His room painted in a shade of blinding white, and the late afternoon breeze of Soul Society entered through the small windows. There was the shuffling of movement outside in the hall, small whispers here and there. He couldn't hear the whispers fully, only bits and pieces that didn't mean a thing to him.

Ever so slowly, he lifted his head and saw Renji being brought in and placed next to Chad's bed. Both were in a deep sleep, they had been in a deep sleep for the past five days. Shifting his eyes to his right, he saw Ishida there. Awake and alert, flexing his renewed hand–the one that Inoue had healed–for the past ten minutes. Then, there was Inoue. She hadn't been the same since they left that hell hole. She looked tired and depressed when he was around, she would get anxious and look away in regret and fear, maybe both. If they talked for more than three seconds she would tremble and back away.

Was he really a monster?

Ishida had forgiven him and told him to forget about it. The unleashed of his hollow wasn't his fault, and Inoue simply agreed–not looking at him when she said that, of course.

But how could he forget?

Ichigo wanted to yell in anguish and yell that it was his fault, everything was his fault. He screwed up and he was to blame for everything: Ishida's injures, Renji's and Chad's comatose state, and Inoue's frighten condition. It was his entire fault. He had made an oath to protect his friends and he failed.

Again.

With a growl he got up, not noticing that Ishida called for him as he walked away. His body shook as he went to that person. Knowing that with ever step he took, he was getting closer to that person he wanted to see the most.

He sped up his pace as he noticed the many, many patients that occupied the building. The guilt weighed down on him. He was one of the few that recovered quickly after the Winter War. Following the ordeal of those battles Ichigo just wanted to run away from what he did, the memory of it, and from the friends that he had caused pain to.

He was their friend, was he not?

As their friend was he not supposed to help them?

The remorse and shame filled his heart and spread through him like a rage of fire. Ichigo began to sprint out the building, feeling that if he sped up he would be able to run away. To move time forward, or even backwards. He felt a void inside of him, everything was passing through him like he wasn't there. In his chest, he felt as if everything he loved was sucked in and destroyed.

Ichigo heard some yells as he jumped from the ground to the roof tops. The sound of his steps were loud to his ears, but the beat of his heart was even louder. When he looked up from his feet, it was only then he saw the large house of hers. Everything quiet down for a moment and a flare of relief grasped him.

Jumping down to the entrance of the house Ichigo saw the guards standing there. Rigid like boulders before the one on the left shifted towards the one to the right. They both looked at each other and nodded their head. The guard on the right yelled, "It's Kurosaki! Let him in!" And the large front doors opened for him.

With a nod to both, Ichigo stepped into the home of Kuchiki Rukia. He walked down the corridors smoothly, already knowing where he was heading to without getting lost like he did his first couple of times he was here. He had the directions memorized, engrave in the memories of his body and muscles. It was a left, a left, then a right. Pass the painting of a Sakura branch and a table with an empty vase. The halls he walked in were empty and bare; no life seemed to be present as he got closer to her room.

Rukia's energy was nearby, warm and comforting as always. Her energy swayed lightly as he got closer to it, to her. With a deep breath Ichigo knocked on the screen door, it was a calm knock, a questioning one. When he got no answer he called for her, and then went in after waiting for a few more seconds. Like the rest of the house, her room was almost as empty. The only thing that caught one's attention was the thick mat she had for a bed and a clear purple tinted vase that had a flower resting in it next to the opposite screen door.

She wasn't here like he was hoping, but she was near.

He knew that.

He felt it.

Ichigo decided to wait for her in her room. It wasn't the first time he done this, and both of them were already comfortable with having one another in their rooms alone. His only problem with her in his room was when she sat on his bed. She would do so when she had the short skirts or dresses on; it simply got him hot and bothered.

Ichigo went to the far end of the wall and sat against it. Arms crossed as he closed his eyes, and behind his eyelids he sensed it. He got a better feel of her energy and a better whiff of her aroma. Winter roses with lovely orchids. It was a mixture of beauty and modesty, and it was her scent. Before he actually knew what Soul Society was, he caught her scent many times in his room. It was fresh and light, but still sweet and alluring at the same time and he loved it.

He first noticed it on his pillow, and that was how he discovered she slept on his bed when he was out doing errands. However, he never told her that he knew she slept on his bed mostly because he liked how she smelled, and hoped she would continue to sleep on his bed so the smell could stay with him. Many embarrassing times he caught himself leaning towards her just to catch a curl of the fragrance.

One day when he asked why she liked that fragrance she simply rebutted it with her own question: "Do you like how I smell, Ichigo?" Of course he did, but he was too embarrassed to tell her so he dropped it. That conversation never came up again, but he always thought about it when she was near and her scent reached out to him in an embrace.

Overall, he never got any experiences with the opposite sex and having Rukia in his life – as the first girl that he actually liked in that way – was new, exciting, and terrifying. He didn't want to mess things up with her.

He needed and wanted her in his life, always.

Ichigo looked around her room once more, then, looked at his hands. Besides being large, they were filled with callous and healed scars. He had fought many enemies, just like her, but unlike her, he was careless and she wasn't. Which made more sense how he had more gruesome injures while she had amiable ones. However, like his strength, he was proud of his hands. He used them to protect and save the people he cared about, and that had always been good enough for him.

It was his dream to protect, not to kill. He had crossed the line he built for himself. He wasn't the hero he wished to be when he was younger. Worst of all, he wasn't in control. He was a mindless creature that didn't recognize his friends and sought to kill.

While he was waiting to find out if Renji and Chad were alright in Division 4, a tiny part of him whispered into his ear. Low and hesitant, asking him why not quit being a shinigami. That tiny part of him almost wanted to walk out of this life style and never look back at it. The confidence when he entered this world and discovering his father's secret wasn't enough for him. He could walk away, try to become a normal human and his adventures as a shingami would only be in his mind as dreams.

Then, it was Rukia who told him that walking away would only do more harm. "You can't run," she said as she looked at him with her bright blue-violet eyes and smiled. "It'll follow you and taunt you because you ran away. It'll consume you, own you, and then you will become its slave until you die. Instead, try to face it. You made a mistake, you feel guiltily about it because you still have your humanity.

"There are only two mistakes one can make on the road to forgiveness: not going all the way and not starting. I'm going to be right here, Ichigo. I will always stand next to you, against all odds. You're never going to be alone as long as I'm here. Your mistakes, all of them, you have to finish them and I'll by your side when you do."

Having her saying that, having those words coming from her personally, he felt lighter.

He wasn't sure it was because of her own experience as a shinigami, her vast life span, or the hardship growing up as an orphan. But, she always knew what to say when he or when anyone was down. Ichigo wasn't sure if Rukia knew she had that gift of making people not feel shitty about themselves.

Wondering if that was the reason he was here; he wanted Rukia to help him or was it that he felt comfortable being around her. Maybe it was both, and it doesn't really matter now. He was already here waiting for her because he wanted to be here with her.

Truly, she soothed him in the most calming ways just by being close by.

That was the sensation which made him discover that he was in love with Rukia.

Those days that she wasn't with him were only two or three weeks, but they felt much longer to him. Then she came back, and he knew right away what he felt about her. He was in love and he decided not to let her go.

The moment that reassuring aura was taken from him he knew she, somehow, was the one. She became the center of his world without trying, and he didn't want her to disappear from his side when he just found her.

Ichigo didn't want to bottle things up anymore, it caused him more pain and he had Rukia. Someone to whom he could trust, and with that, he knew he could go to her. It was the reason she would come to him if she ever needed to.

Trust.

It was something very hard to gain, something that was very fragile, but something it was created very quickly between them.

"Don't you look thoughtful," Her voice was firm and refine like always as it floated into her bedroom and greeted him. Ichigo let out a small smirk and shifted his head to face her. She was already closing the screen door behind her and he saw that the tips of her hair were coated with water. She was wearing her night robe, and he realized it was starting to get dark. When she turned to him, Ichigo felt his face redden and his mouth go slightly dry.

The neckline was low, not so much that it made it look…improper. But she was showing enough skin, a perfect amount of cleavage for him to drool over–but not jump her. Ichigo had to force his eyes up to her face as she moved to get some candles from a small dresser she had in the other corner of her room.

As she made her way around the room, Ichigo saw she glanced over to check something and got a glimpse of her eyes. He loved her eyes. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen with hints of violet in them. Dark and mysteries at one moment, and, then, bright with life in another. Her eyes were surrounded with lashes that were dark, long, and full. Creating shadows under her eyes when she blinked. She has rosy cheeks and soft pink lips.

Now that he thought about it, it wasn't too long ago that he actually had those lips against his. It was the time when Ichigo decided to recues Inoue against Soul Society's wishes; an hour before she was taken to Soul Society by Renji, and that was the last time he had a taste of them. Whenever their lips met, his heart would pound rapidly and he knew that he was hooked.

Nothing could compare to her kisses. He would risk almost anything to kiss Rukia; he even took a taste of them when her brother was only a few feet away.

The first time they had kiss was mostly his fault. After he had save Rukia from Soul Society, before he left to the real world without her. He had asked for a reward, mostly out of playfulness and she asked what he wanted. He meant it as a joke, but he couldn't help but ask for a kiss–the first and last time he asked for a kiss, now he just stole them. She agreed and gave him a kiss right on the cheek. He was grateful for the kiss; nonetheless, he wanted more. So, he kissed her on the lips, behind an old cherry blossom tree in the Kuchiki garden, and that was his–their–first kiss.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked. Having the four candles lit awake in the room, she walked closer to him and sat down. Ichigo watched her as she came closer, and he watched the way she walked. He would freely admit to himself that he was checking her out, and it wasn't the first time. He was still a teenager and like he said before: Rukia was the first girl he was, and he personally thought would only be, interested in.

He liked that way she walked, confident but still elegant. Her head tilted up to look taller than she really was. She could barely pass over five feet. Then the way her hips and legs would move when she walked. Her hips would sway and her legs moved in front of the other.

Ichigo became tense when he felt her sit right next to him, but shook it off. "Nah, I just felt like visiting. That's all."

She smiled softly, "Ichigo…you're such a bad liar."

"Pfft, am I?"

Then, they fell into silence. Feeling the others' warmth next to them as the night grew and casted them in a world of darkness. The flicking hue of the candles lit the room in a ghostly radiance.

It was nice being here with Rukia. Alone and relaxed, or at least as relax as they could be. Her eyes were close and she took a deep breath. A week had passed since the Winter War was being temporarily post-pone. She, like many others, had recovered to full health during these short seven days. She didn't even have a bruise on her skin or many visible scars thanks to Inoue and the fourth division. Yet, when she closed her eyes he saw the grove like lines under her eyes. How her body would slump faintly and her feet would wiggle and arch as an attempt to unwind.

"I killed someone," and she opened her eyes, the world had faded and only left them. Saying those three words had brought back the moment he had awoken and saw what he had done. It clogged his throat and made it feel raw. His eyes watered and he felt the top of his nose swell up. As if he couldn't breathe without inhaling deeply. "The reason why-why I was so out of it…was because I k-killed the fourth espada, Ulquiorra."

Right away he noticed his hands were shaking and he quickly hid them from her view. His voice was shaking and he knew he couldn't do anything about that except to try his best to cover it. "I also…I stabbed Ishida in the gut, Rukia." From the corner of his mouth he tasted something salty, it was small drop to which he concluded was a tear. He was crying. His eyes shut tightly as a way to stop, and turn away from her. "God, Rukia…I don't know how it happen. But I lost control. I was suppose to protect them and I lost control!"

The pressure of her hand appeared on his forearm was comforting, the same with her arms that wrapped around his head. He wanted her comfort more than her advice he realized. He wanted to go to her because he knew that he could trust her, that she wouldn't look away or not meet his gaze. He wasn't alone when he was with her. She wouldn't make fun of him if he showed his vulnerable side. She accepted him fully.

Rukia placed his head in the crook of her neck. The dainty hand on his upper back rubbed ever so smoothly. His tears stopped but he still faintly shook as his own arms engulfed her. He tightened his hold on her, and she was so small in his arms yet her presence calmed him. "I was losing. I wasn't strong enough, Rukia. I wasn't." He grunted out. "I know I can get stronger. I know that I can train more to get better control of my hollow…" Ichigo wanted to say more but the words got stuck in his throat.

Nevertheless, Rukia held him in her arms. When he was ready to talk again, he did. His words didn't come out in a blur of nonsense but simply rigid. He kept as calm as he could as he told her what happened. What she didn't expect was for him to tell her of his mother, but she listened. He told her how he felt when he fought the Grand Fisher, and she listened. He told her what happened when she was first taken to Soul Society, when he realized he had a hollow inside, his training with the Vizards, when his fellow shinigamis had to abandon him, his arrival to Hueco Mundo, and his fights. All the fights he had to endure.

He told her everything and she listened to him.

They didn't move, she didn't say anything. She only did want was needed to be done in that moment: comfort. "Rukia…I don't know how to face them. I don't-I don't know how I'm going to face my mom."

His chest hurt, his stomach was in a large knot, and he felt completely lost. Ichigo only wanted to hold on to her, he wanted the comfort, and he didn't want to be alone. The thought of war was alarming. He knew by entering this war, his life was going to change and he might become a different person. He knew that he might not be the same man that everyone once knew, but he still went to fight.

Even if Inoue was or wasn't kidnapped.

He would have still entered the war. There was no doubt he wouldn't have been there with the rest of Soul Society.

Now that he thought about it.

He didn't know what to do. He was stuck and unsure. What he had done was unforgivable. The need to be alone was strong, but the need to be with someone that he trusted was stronger. At the same time, he knew that as time passed them. His relationship with his friends will heal, he wasn't an idiot. He knew by now he could become a better man than he was the day before.

At this moment, however, he was just stuck, and uncertain as to how to begin to move forward.

Ichigo felt her kiss his temple but yelped at a harsh pinch on his arm.

"That hurt!"

She was smiling softly against his forehead, "The same way you're facing me, Ichigo." Pulling back from him, ignoring her eyes burning with unshed tears Rukia stared right at him as she told him, "It must be strange for me to tell you, since it always been so clearly between the two of us, but I'm proud of you, Ichigo."

When she was a child, there was a couple that use to give her and Renji food when they had no money or it was too late to steal. They were very young newlyweds, both happy and smiling all the time. It was one day when Rukia came to ask if they had any food she discovered the wife crying on the floor and the husband was holding her.

He was crying as well.

Rukia found out that the wife's father had died that morning, and Rukia didn't get why the husband was crying. He once told her he only met his father-in-law twice in his life, and that they weren't that close. Once the wife was asleep the husband gave her sweet bread and told her why he was crying. "_When your love one is in pain, you're in pain_."

She now understood what he meant. She might not have gone through all the trials that Ichigo had, but seeing him in pain. It hurt her. Those tears in his eyes and that pained look didn't belong on his face yet there it was. Rukia brought her forehead against his and told him through smooth tears and a smile, "You feel guilty." She said, "You know what you did was wrong because you feel guilty, and I'm so glad that you do. You told me what was wrong. You asked for comfort. You are a human Ichigo, you have a heart." She repeated to him, "You have a heart."

She didn't know what else to say and neither did he. What he was telling her wasn't something she could easily fix by telling him to get stronger, to prove them wrong, and to show them who he was. She wished she could do more for him, but holding him was the only good idea she could think of.

He looked at her and through her own tears he saw those blue irises staring right at him and he knew those words she said were true. It brought momentarily peace to his mind. He felt content as he kissed her. It wasn't desperate, the kind of kiss that you use to make you forget what was happening around you. No, it was a loving kiss. A kiss that asked, "Please don't leave me," and she response with, "I'm never going to leave you."

The more they kissed the deeper the stir of heat grew in his stomach. It left him breathless but at the same time he craved for more. Ichigo's hands were still wrapped around her torso and small waist as she got closer to him. Through the thin cloth of her sheer white robe, he felt the gentle curve slopes of her figure, the shape of her perk breasts being pressed against his chest.

It triggered a fire inside of him. He wanted to get closer, he wanted her. He wanted her in a way that no other man could. "Rukia, can-can we…"

She silenced him with another kiss before she pulled back, "Moments like these, Ichigo. You don't ask, you do what you feel is right."

A smirk filled with promise etched itself on his face, "Fine, then I'll do what we both think is right." He bought her lips back to his and began to move his hands, exploring the curves she usually hid from sight. He noticed that her clothing was gradually falling from her shoulders. Revealing the milky texture of her skin to him, his hands didn't waste time to help shove the clothing off.

It was embarrassing–considering it was his first time in a situation like this–to have a woman like Rukia all to himself. It was embarrassing but it felt completely right to him. It brought nervous butterflies fluttering inside his stomach, it made him feel as if he was infinite. He was on top of the world, airless, weightless as he propped her up on his lap and felt her heated core on his growing shaft.

His hands were on her thighs, messaging the sculpted flesh and enjoying the silky skin under his palm. Her own hands were untying the knot of his own clothing, tugging at it headily until the fabric fell open, and she pushed it away. Once that was done, she ran her hands wherever she could reach. Over his chest, his well-built muscles, his newly acquired scars and the old, and his fine blond-orange hair on his naval.

She only pulled back when he lifted both of them up, and she had to wrap her arms around his neck as he moved them over to her bed. She stiffened a gasp when the cool sheets touched her bare back, and moaned when she felt Ichigo lips on her neck. She felt his heavy jaw, noticing it was brimming with stubble, skimmed her collarbone as he sucked the tender skin of her neck between his lips. One of his hands was on the side of her waist while the other ripped off the rest of her clothing and threw it to the other side of the room.

Lifting himself off of her, he glanced down and felt the world disappeared than reappeared in a whole new light. He knew at that moment, that there would be nothing more in the world that would move him in such a way like Rukia. She was the most stunning sight he ever seen. Fully naked. Flush red. She looked supple and lithe, small and trusting. His heart hit his chest repeatedly and he breathed in her cooling scent.

When he placed his hands on her body, he was astound at how huge his hands looked in comparisons to her body. She was soft to the touch and when he felt the small amount of smooth scars on her skin, he remembered that she had gone through her own difficulties as well. Then there were those three scars that ran down her abdomen. They healed nicely since he last saw them five days ago. They diminished in size, the pink softened and seemed to be fading into white. He couldn't help but wonder how large the wounds were when she frist was stabbed. He wanted to go to her when she fell but so many things got in the way.

He felt her chest rise with every breath she took and felt that motion was a blessing. He moved his glaze to hers and lowered them, wanting to have her imprinted in his mind. The slender slopes of her shoulders, her breasts were small but humble and perky with mouth-watering dark rosy nipples. Stomach was flat and in his eyes, flawless like the rest of her even with those long scars. Her hips flare outwards vividly, then, smoothed out to make her legs, long and tone.

He gulped down the nervous ball that formed in his throat as he lightly bit the skin on her neck. He trailed his lips down, and took one of her nubs into his mouth. He enjoyed the surface of the smooth silky skin in his mouth, and the moans of his name that came from her mouth.

Rukia own hands tugged at the final knot that was holding his pants, and when she got rid of the knot Ichigo helped her take off his trousers. Her breasts ached from the attention he was giving her. There was a stir of warmth in the depth of her core that made her whimper when Ichigo ran one of his fingers down there. Between the lips she had never shown or let anyone feel until now.

"Rukia," The sound of her name opened her eyes and she saw his amber eyes on top of hers. His lips barely half an inch away from hers, and both of their hands were lace together. She thought it was funny that he had a terrified but also an excited look on his face, and she wondered if she had the same look as well.

"Hm?" She was trembling, and she wasn't sure it was because of the nerves or because of her need to be one with him.

Ichigo's forehead touched hers, and soon did his lips. He caressed her lips to open and allowed his tongue to explore the haven of her sweet mouth, and he felt like it was his first time kissing her all over again. Her kisses felt as if he just took a long sip of refreshingly cool crystal clear water after being in the Gobi Desert for days.

As he weighed out how to tell her, how to make it clear to her that this – what was happening between them – was something more than he could ever hoped and dreamed for. Instead, he deepened the kiss, tried to get the message across and knew she received it when she met his passion. Every time he was with Rukia, he felt stronger. Her presence made him feel stronger, and he wasn't sure as to why, but it did. Maybe it was because he felt he could be plain old Kurosaki Ichigo with her.

In her eyes, he was not a hero but a man.

Lifting her thighs and placing them over his own more securely, Ichigo placed himself between her hidden lips, between the parted puff folds that she kept hidden from his sights until now. Right away he felt he was being coated with her essence, warm and sleek and inviting. The little bud hidden shyly was now boldly exposed to him, a soft heated pink which he kissed with his mushroom tip before he went back to her entrance and swirled the head around at the tight opening. "Never done this before." He stated.

"That makes two of us." He didn't know why, but knowing that she was as inexperience as he made him feel calmer. It made him feel as if he was special that he was getting her first. He was the only, and will be the only one, to have Rukia like this and it satisfied a greedy want in him.

It took a few seconds before he could get past that tight ring, and when he did he felt himself being sucked in and the air being taken out of him. Warm, wet, tight, and his. He pushed into her with a force he didn't know he had, and felt her tense underneath him. Her nails dug into his skin and she let out a gasp. "You okay?" He gruffed out.

Rukia nodded her head at him, "Keep going." She urged him on. All the years of fighting must have torn her hymen since she didn't feel that violent pain the older female shinigamis had gossiped to her.

Ichigo kissed her again and pulled out. His hands tightened from the simple sensation, to have the warmth she provided taken away was too agonizing but amazing, and it was even more astounding when he thrust back into her. He heard her let out a cry and felt he had gallons of warm water fall on him. An electrifying sensation ran though him, through her as he kept moving in her. Filling her up with his shaft over and over again.

He took one hand away from hers and curled his arm around her waist, thrust all the way in and pulled all the way out. It was maddening and it was delicious. He never stopped his movements, he felt her dripping onto his thighs, and he could hear her heart pounding against his own.

Rukia kept gasping and moaning, and her voice became softer with love making. It was a side of her he only will see. Their connection to each other ran deep, it was a bond that won't easily be broken and he doesn't think it could. Whatever they had, it was something that Ichigo valued. To know that brought renewed tears in his eyes and he thrust harder into her. He wanted to etch himself into her, to burrow himself deep within her.

He wanted their souls to be synced and be mixed together as one.

"Ichigo…look at me." After a few seconds he did, and he felt her core tighten and he knew he was going to come as well. "You're not alone." She choked out with a hefty moan when he rammed himself all the way in. "You're never alone." Ichigo growled at her words, and pushed into her more. Every earth shaking drive into her left him blind and wishing it would never end.

Burying his head between her shoulder and neck, he held out for a few more remarkable thrusts. Ichigo felt her come. He felt the extremely warm splash of her essences spilled out of her and all over him. He grunted even harder with the tightening of her womb. He felt it was going to fry his brain, and he relished ever thrust he gave.

There was the tingling that started at the sack, which then moved into the base of his shaft, and with a loud grunt-groan, he wasn't sure, he filled her. He filled her up, and he kept pouring into her even after she was full and it leaked down on her supple backside and his thighs.

It took at least ten minutes before either of them talked. Both of them were panting, gasping for air, and it felt so good. He was lying on Rukia, minding his weight and she had her arms around his neck and shoulders. Ichigo moved them around so he was lying on his back, and Rukia was on top of him. Hugging her he took a whiff of her smell, winter rose and orchids.

Naked and sweaty and the room smelt of sex. For now, everything felt perfect. Deep in his heart, behind the darkness that he carried, there was a light. There was hope.

He didn't think he had to be alone anymore for there was a light that was waiting for him. "Rukia," He probed and he heard her groan as a response. "I really do love you."

She scoffed lightly and hovered herself over him, lips brushing, "As if I don't already know."

* * *

**Thank you for sticking it to the end. **

**Please review and, once again, thank you for reading. **

**I'll see you...in two to four weeks?**


	3. A Gypsy Under Moonlight

**This challenge is number 25. The Planetarium, or, "Sex Under the Stars." The first chapter was number 1 of the challenge, and last chapter was number 20.**

This one is beta-ed by my wonderful beta-er, Insanity-Plus. 

**This one is not one of my best. It's really fluffy and cute-ish in my opinion and not one my fondest one-shot.**

**The new chapter of "A Glass Orb" will be release tomorrow night, around 8 p.m. Eastern Time Zone. **

**To the review, melody, thank you for your recommendation. It was helpful! Because of you, I found plots to some of the last prompts on the list!**

**To BloodStainedWhiteCat, the time chapter 2 takes place is really...unknown to me as well. I wrote that chapter way before we found out what happened after Ulquiorra's death.**

**To the rest of the reviews thank you so much for your kind words, advice, and critics!**

**Enjoy...?**

* * *

_**A Gypsy under the Moonlight**_

_**By Blueteam101 **_

The cool crisp smell of the earth was inviting as he waited. Leaning against a strong and sturdy tree, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The quiet of the night, the silent whispers of the wind, it was all peaceful for him. Stars above him twinkled, winked and smiled at him as they grew brighter as the night became darker.

With his hands in his pockets, he pulled his watch out and checked the time. He was never a patient man. No, he was always an eager man who would jump first before thinking. His permanent scowl that he usually had on his face melted into a frown the moment he entered these part of the woods. He stood over the world like a God, watching everything and everyone below him. He stood near the edge of the cliff, seeing miles and miles of molded land. There were mountains, rivers, a lake, tall trees, gliding birds, and a town that was currently having a festival.

He was far from his family; his dad and younger sisters were probably at the festival of Fairy Lights, still playing games even if the fireworks display went off hours ago. He would have been with them if he had never met her. He doesn't regret it though. Meeting her two summers ago had become the best thing to happen to him. Yet, even in all of his peace, he was annoyed and irritated with her.

"You're late." He stated after he heard tinkles of bells and hushed shuffles of clothing and feet. He turned around and faced her with a frown, "I was getting worried."

"You wouldn't be if you didn't come earlier than usual." She said as she got closer to him.

"I'm always late whenever we meet; I just wanted to be on time this once." He retorted as he left his tree and began to walk to her, wanting to meet her half-way.

From the shadows she emerged like smoke, clouding and blinding him of everything with a smirk on her face. The flimsy crème russet fabric that she liked to call clothing was transparent if it wasn't for the multiple layers she wore. It floated around her, teasing him as it showed him her almost unclothed body. Pieces of fabric wrapped around her breasts and tied behind her neck idly; allowing the rest to flow down her back, intertwined with her coal blacken hair. While the others rested low on her hips, they only covered those intimate areas of her and showed the fine expansion of her legs.

She was close now, only few feet away. "Didn't know you cared, Ichigo."

The way she said his name, firm and confidently, it brought flutters of feathers in his stomach. Swarming his insides until he had to look away at her before he could talk again, "Of course I care; if I didn't then I wouldn't be here, Rukia."

He noticed on her left ankle and both her hands, there were silver beagles that chimed when she walked. Her feet were bare and he scowled at that. "I have my sandals in my hand Ichigo." She said with humor in her voice, "I'm not so much of a child to think I would be able to walk this mountain without some type of footwear."

"I wouldn't say child, but more like an idiot." He chuckled as he caught her hand and pulled her away from the dimness of the woods.

"Watch it. I could easily turn away and never come back." She stepped into the moonlight and her eyes lit up, shined and gleamed at him, hypnotizing him.

"You wouldn't. You're as addicted to me as I am to you."

"There you go again, assuming you know me." On her face, at the corner of her eyes, there were golden streaks of paint. Brush strokes of winged paint curved and looped gently down her right eye, while her left was simple. He looked down to her hands, and turned them palm up to see the same golden paint on her inner wrist. There was even paint coiling around her tender forearm and another stroke flowing down her stomach, circling her bellybutton before disappearing in the veils covering her hips. She pushed him back slightly, and lifted her foot to him while grinning at him, "There's even one on my ankle."

"Is there?" He chuckled as he pushed her leg down and took a hold of her waist; he brought her closer to him. Looking straight into her eyes, those luminous sapphire irises that he has fallen for. She was beautiful, inside and out. "I missed you."

Wind blew by them, whisking her long hair and loose clothing to the side, and they moved like flags, fluttering in the wind in uneven strokes. Leaves on the ground flourished and circled them, snaking its way between them. She smiled as a blush overcame her cheeks. She got his message, hidden in the words he just spoke. "_I love you_." It wasn't hard to say those words, and he wanted her to _know _but wasn't sure how he could tell her clearly.

Those three words don't cover his entire feelings for her, he wanted her to know how he felt whenever he was with her; he wanted her to feel on top of the world, infinite. "Do you now?" She mostly said to herself, "Luckily for you, Ichigo, I missed you too." Her lips a tint of red, a twitch of the lips that brightened her eyes even more when she said that.

Did his heart skip a beat or ten?

He felt nervous and excited when she said that, in fact, those two feelings were the most common feelings he felt when he was with her. He brought his forehead down to her as she stood on her tiptoes, she smelt of winter roses and orchids. Her skin was cool under his warm palm, silky and supple and taunt. She was small, so small and shorter than he, who was about a foot, give or take some inches.

"But…what's up with the clothing?" She asked with a smirk as she stepped away from him. "I think you're missing a few things."

Ichigo covered his embarrassment with a scowl and looked away. He was shirtless, his trousers – for the first time since she met him were loose fitted – and boots were awfully dirty. "Something…happened on the way up that I had to throw my shirt away." She was circling him slowly, impishly as she took him in. "I could say the same about you." His eyes flashed, and that was what attracted her to him when she first met him: his eyes.

They were the most passionate eyes she had ever seen, determined and unwavering, she felt so much stronger whenever she met with him. Then there was him overall, rough and dirty around the edges, but he was a diamond underneath. She was jealous of him as well.

He knew what he wanted to do, when he wanted to do them and how he would take the largest risk to achieve something that he wanted. He ignored rules and regulations; he didn't care about the safety net that many wanted to fall back on to. No, he was wild and ready to take on the world, gritty and rowdy.

And he wanted to take her with him.

It scared her; all she knew and felt safe about was dancing. She grew up dancing, she breathed dancing, she lived to dance, and she met him through dancing. "What's so strange about my clothing?" She said as she walked away from him and he followed.

"I don't know, maybe it's because they're not clothing, but fabric. It's not what you normally wear." He retorted, hands itching to be on her again, but he kept quiet and his hands to himself. He knew where they were going; he knew soon enough, their bodies would meld together. He had to wait, wait until they were beyond that string of dark brown barks and green feathers of trees that would lead them to a clearing. It wasn't a large one, but it was secluded and theirs.

His eyes fell on her back, bare and exposed to his gaze. The panels of her back smooth and tempting, hips swishing side to side as she walked. Her hair flowed like water down her back, swift like air, and it was damn alluring and utterly unbearable to watch and not touch.

Patient, he needed to be patient.

"You okay back there?" Ichigo snapped his eyes back to her face and blushed when she pointed to his chin. He was drooling and she laughed. "You _really _missed me, didn't you?" She cut him off when she spread her arms wide and turned to face him. "We're here."

It was their clearing, where they first met and have continued to meet throughout the past two years. It was still as mysterious and captivating, especially under the moonlight, like the first time he discovered this place. The white orb in the sky rested above their heads, shining rays of silver light upon the vacant area. Silver dusts fell upon them, not coating but shimmering its way down.

A large willow tree hung over half of the clearing, its limping arms reached towards the outskirt of the woods, and made shadows shambled over the open space. There were some wild flowers that grew randomly, blooming and presenting itself to the moon. Wanting to get acknowledged for their plain and posed beauty.

In the center of it all, half under the hovering moon, half under the yearning willow tree, and next to the modest flowers was a blanket. It was the color of red, bright bleeding red, made of cotton and laid on top the many sheets of grass. "Looks comfortable," she hummed with a musing grin.

Ichigo went behind her, grabbed her and buried his face into her hair. The silky locks tickled his cheeks when a gust of wind blew, her scent enveloping him softly. "Who knows…want to test it out?" He teased, lifted her up from the ground and smirked arrogantly at her.

"Always full of yourself, aren't you?" Rukia said sarcastically as she squirmed free and pulled him to the blanket. He sat down quickly, not waiting for an invitation when he was the one that brought the blanket in the first place. "Are you going to invite me to your delightful and comfortable blanket?"

Ichigo smirked at her and shook his head. "You need to work for it, gypsy."

"Work for it?" She stated in disbelief, but she saw a twinkle in his eyes, mischievous and naughty. He wasn't kidding; she knew and held back her grin. He was an idiot, a loveable one, but an idiot nonetheless. With a playful pout she asked, "So, what is the payment?"

"What are you willing to give me?" Ichigo leaned forward, placing his elbow on his knees as he lifted his brow at her.

Rukia stepped a few steps back, raised her arms and smirked, "If you want me to dance for you, you just had to ask instead of denying me a spot of the blanket. But really Ichigo, don't you know you shouldn't make a deal with a gypsy?"

His mouth had gone dry before he could conjure up a comeback for she began to dance. "Sure…," was all he said as she began.

Can it even be called dancing? With the way she moved, swaying her hips, rolling her body in such ways that it was as if she was a velvet cloth blowing in the wind. Her movements were slow, hypnotic and graceful as she untied one of the many cloths around her hips.

With it in her hand, she used it as a prop in her dancing, and she was smoke. The sheer fabric looked like smoke, became smoke around her as she moved. She used it as a veil, hiding her nose and mouth from him, her eyes vivid with life.

Rukia moved to her own music, using the rhythm of Mother Earth to weave with her movement. She stepped closer to him, her hips rocking, and the beagles she wore rang loudly as she did. Then all at once, she stopped dancing for she was only a few inches away from him. His hands twitched as he saw her present her hips to him. She rotated them slowly, having one side of her hips thrust to him before retreating back like a tide to only start all over again at a new angle.

She dropped her veil on him, and untied another one. She left him, stepping back some, and twirled. The music lifted her spirit as she danced, the fabric she had in her hands slid over her exposed skin, and damn, he wanted to be that damn cloth off of her now.

The fabric fell to the ground, and she untied the last one but kept it close. Soon he was able to see the translucent outline of the hollowness between her fine thighs. She didn't care however, she kept dancing.

Ichigo gulped while he watched her. There was already a stirring in his loins and his palms were sweaty. He wanted to touch her, feel the swaying of her hips on his and instead of teasing him with her body, she should be teasing his body with her fingers.

"You're growling." She stated as she came closer again, the fabric loosely tied on her hips again as she loosened the fabric on her chest. "Does that mean I'm doing a good job?" She asked as she showed him her back, and showed him the bewitching swayed of her lower back.

"Fuck…" She heard him whisper, and she had a smirk playing on her face, her arms gliding and curling around her teasingly. She was so in tune to her dancing that she was surprised when she felt him behind her. His hands on her stomach and hips.

He intended for her to stop, stop and start a new dance that he knew both of them enjoyed but she kept dancing. Rubbing herself against him, teasing him by giving him a sip of her lower back before pulling away all at once.

He knew she felt his arousal whenever she pushed against him, he knew she was not only dancing but teasing him to the point of oblivion. Growling, he took his chance when she turned around to face him, to grab her hips and make her pause the damning sway of her hips.

She did not stop the winding of her body, however, and Ichigo hastily grabbed her up from the floor and gripped her ass. Molding her core against his, she gasped with a flush of red on her cheeks and held on to him, "Ichigo!"

He trudged back to the blanket, and lowered both of them onto the ground. He had gotten them on the ground in the same position they were standing. Rukia was straddling him, legs wrapped around his waist and she looked away when her cheeks still burned red. "It's your fault for paying me above the minimal price." He grumbled, running his lips over her cheek.

"You're very confusing." She declared with a smile, "And mischievous as well, demanding for such things from little old me. Do you do such things with others as well?" Rukia felt him grinding himself up against her and she met him halfway, allowing her body to roll and meet his grinds. She did a simple dance on him, her hands skimming up on his arms and shoulders before she reached up to the sky, twirling and winding as she hummed.

Ichigo pressed his mouth against hers enthusiastically, biting her lower lip and snarling at her, "Only when I'm around you, Rukia."

Breathlessly she licked her lips with bated breath, "Then, you must be a saint when I'm not next to you."

He kissed her again, eagerly and excitedly. He pressed his lips against hers, felt the softness of them under his and there was that blinding blankness again, where all he could hear, smell, taste, touch, and see was her. Their kiss was like their first kiss, filled of quivers and fire. Fire that was the most teeth-clenching, spine tingling, exciting burst of flames that rippled through them.

He pulled back, worrying her bottom lip before she pulled back with hazy eyes. Both of them breathed more deeply, her lips were swollen and red, and damn, he would die happily if he could kiss her until the end of time. "I'd prefer to be a demon if I can have you next to me forever…Rukia."

He gave here that look again but she didn't want to talk about it, anything but _that_. What he wanted from her was too much, she wasn't ready and how was she not to know that he was going to leave her years later?

Even if she danced in front of many; young children, men, women, both old and young, she was insecure when it came to her relationship with Ichigo. She knew how she felt for him, she knew she loved him. Yet, she didn't know what he saw in her. She wasn't special; there was nothing unordinary about her. She was short, tiny and looked awkward most of the time.

Then he looked at her with those eyes, and she wanted to forget her insecurities and stay in his arms forever. She kissed him chastely, unsure how to answer him and he understood her need. She didn't want to be showered with pretty words, no, if she was going to be showered with something, she would prefer it be with action. If he loved her the way he says he does, she wanted him to show her.

"Show me that you miss me like you said." Was the only she could word it to him, "_Show me that you love me._"

"I will. I'll give you everything." Ichigo's hands gripped her closer to him, tugging at the final, sheer cloth around her hips until it started to rip apart. She huffed when she heard the tear but couldn't vocal anything with Ichigo's mouth slanted on hers.

Their lips melded and battled, Ichigo using the opportunity of her moaning to deepen the kiss. He pulled her tongue towards his, caressing it until she was breathing hard and had to pull away and turn away to catch her breath.

She was pressed up against Ichigo, her bare breasts pale and supple in comparison of Ichigo's chiseled chest. Her skin was milky moon white and prickled when cool air touched her. Large warm hands slid all over her body, down the slender panels of her back, over her lush ass and down her thighs. His mouth left hickies on her pale neck; he licked her trimmed neck and outlined her collarbone.

Where he touched or licked, it felt like she was being branded as if he was leaving his mark, proving to the world that she belonged to him and only him. It was embarrassing but when she does the same to him, it felt almost empowering in a certain way. She looked down at him with droopy eyes as he suckled on her breast.

"You're biting again," she groaned.

"Am I?" He smiled as he left her pink nipple beating red. "I can't help it, I lose control with you."

Rukia withered and pulled back, "I noticed." Rukia hands danced across his chest, his arms and powerful back. She felt the muscles underneath the skin coil and shift. She saw all of his scars and wondered if he really did get all of them during his rebellious younger years.

Sandalwood and evening musk, it was what he smelled of whenever she was with him. It was an addicting scent, and even a hint of it made her quiver and filled with want. "Rukia," She heard him murmur, his lips on her, traveling down her neck and between her perk breasts.

Rukia made a low hum in her throat, telling him that she heard him as he turned them around and laid her on her back. "Tell me you're mine." He breathed impatiently, his lips on her flat toned stomach, and his hands on her hips, tugging at the remaining cloth that was hiding her from his sight.

She heard his urge and blushed when cool air swept into her hidden nether region that was soon followed by his hands and warm breath. "Ichigo…you are mine." She said in a whisper, smirking as he tightened his hold on her.

"Of course, I am. I've been yours the moment we saw each other two years ago!" He groaned, "But am I yours, Rukia?"

"Obviously," She nibbled on his ear, "I'm yours."

"Louder." He growled as he yanked at his belt and fumbled with his trousers until they became undone. "I want you to scream it to the world, Rukia. Please."

The desperate need in his tone, it wasn't the first time she heard it. She knew he asked such things from her because of their relationship being long distance. She missed him and he missed her and they both needed this reassurance. "I'm yours."

"Gods damnit;. I belong only to you." He whispered in her ear as she smoothed down his trousers, freeing his engorged member and legs.

"I'll say it louder if you work for it," She challenged him with a grin, her eyes filled with mirth as she said against his lips, "Unless…you don't think you could."

"Always making things difficult for me, Rukia." Ichigo had his fingers between her legs, and pushed them into her as she arched and mewled. "Doesn't matter though, I'll still make you scream for me."

"Overconfident brute." Rukia twisted and wanted to get away from his intruding fingers, yet at the same time it sent shocks of electrifying fulfillment plummeting into her. She met his thrusting fingers with blind moans and whimpers.

"But you love this 'overconfident brute,' right?" Fingers were removed from her and placed into Ichigo's mouth; he tasted her noisily and purposely. He positioned himself right outside her tight entrance, rubbing himself with her fluids and kissed her bare beating clit with his tip.

As needy as she was, she hovered herself over his length. Arms braced themselves on his bugling biceps as she looked at him, "I only love you." And she fell to him, pushing his head into her, and she felt her tight hold on him and the groan on her neck.

He wanted her in every way possible. He wanted her physically and emotionally. He needed her in his life more than the six times a year agreement that they had now. As he pushed himself deeper into her, had her arch and withering above him until she cried out for him, Ichigo was stoic. Watching her as tears formed and she bit her lips to stop her loud moans.

Hilt deep, he captured her lips and began to move. He rammed himself repeatedly into her and she met him halfway. While she may be a dancer and used her body to hypnotize him, it was this dance that he asked her to never do with anyone else.

This dance that gave them so much promise and insecurity.

"I love you, Rukia." He grunted as he moved faster, one hand laced with hers as the other grasped for the little box that he hid earlier.

Rukia gave up as always being quiet, and let her screams go. She could never hold them in when he found that little pleasure spot he found during their first time together. It was breathtaking, it was mind numbing, and she felt all her senses leave her. The world vanished except for him, and she had never been happier to be clueless and lost, as long as she had him, she wouldn't mind being lost.

"I'm yours!" She was reminded by him to say. "Yours. Forever yours!"

"And I am yours forever." Ichigo grunted and sped up. Pumping himself into her tight hole, felt her stream of juices coating him and their thighs. Her eyes closed and mouth opened, he used this moment to put something on her finger, used this moment to ask, "Marry me, Rukia. Be by my side forever." He choked out.

Rukia felt a cold band around her finger, felt his hands intertwined with hers and heard his question. And even as the mind blowing drive of force continued to occur, in the back of her mind, she knew that she wanted to settle down. Years of traveling made her realize that she had no real home, and with Ichigo, it felt like it was home.

"Marry me, Rukia!" He yelled this time as time started to end between the two of them. Her muscles tightened and her body quivered even more.

"Who asks this during love making!?" She yelled and pinched his cheeks in annoyance. A smile bloomed but did not last when she screamed; her climax hit her and her back arched like a bow and she gave him everything. However, at the end of the peak, she said in a soft voice, "Okay…I want to be with you too."

That was the end for him, her answer and those words made his heart swell up with happiness and he gave her his essence without a second thought. Poured his warm fluids into her and gave a low groan as he did. His heartbeats were fast, and a grin made its way on his face as she slowly brought him closer in an embrace.

Underneath the stars, they were resting and panting.

Excited for their upcoming future.

A dancer and a young son of a merchant, both glad that destiny brought them together. Their lips met and melded, and their love filled the air.

* * *

**I believe this is going to be the next chapter's prompt: 29. The Conservatory, or, "Making Sweet Music"**

See you next month, maybe?


End file.
